With A Kiss
by Rukama
Summary: Belarus wants to go home but Prussia won't let her. What would she have to do? A kiss, you say! Impossible! Belarus/Prussia


"Please! Take me back!" Belarus exclaimed, forcing her tears back. It's been 6 months since she was taken away. She had never felt so foolish her whole life. How dare she let her guard down just when Prussia kidnapped her while she was at her stay over at Russia.

"Take you back?" Prussia grinned like a madman, crossing his arms in arrogance. "Hell no," he enjoyed her present state of being far too much just to let her go. "Much is needed to be done here." He turned his back away and glanced at her. It was also a smart thing to remove all sharp objects from her in case she might fight back…which he also knew she'd do.

"Let me go this instant, Prussia!" she cried out, swollen anger building inside her. She made a quick move to slap him, only to have her wrist clutched tightly in his painful grip.

"No." was his blatant reply, staring at her with his piercing eyes.

His grip tightened on her as he imagined her constant need to go back just to be with Russia. It sickened him and it wasn't because she and Russia were siblings. He couldn't believe madness like this could actually exist.

Prussia would have gone on lingering on the future but he was instantly taken aback as he felt drops of warm water falling down to his wrist. He looked up and gaped at the pitiful sight of this once-strong woman, as her sharp eyes were filled with tears, sadness emitting from every corner.

"P-Prussia…" she whispered as her soft voice brought shivers down his spine. "….please," she choked back a sob, as the tension from her wrist decreased slowly. "I need…to get back…" she finished off, trying for the last time. Never did she beg down her knees this badly ever since she met Russia. If she could only see Prussia's cold restraint crack that moment, she could have almost won.

He turned away, wanting to let her go but not for the right reason. He snickered in disgust. "Alright, fine. It has…already been that long, hasn't it." He stated it rhetorically. How he had hated himself for growing attached to her…for actually growing _fond _of her. But he made sure she'd never know that. "You probably _can't wait_ to seduce your brother," he rolled his eyes, as his fists tightened as soon as he let go of her wrist. "And it seems like I have no right to stop you."

Belarus' eyes widened. "S-shut up!" she retorted angrily, but a bit surprise that Prussia didn't put much of a fight regarding about her pleas of going back to her country. She tried to keep her voice from shaking as she wiped away her tears. "That was hardly my intention," her voice decreased in tone. Prussia rolled his eyes, feeling disgusted at her and even more at himself. "That's what they all say," he snickered.

She made no move to respond to his insult. All the more it gave Prussia the idea that what he was accusing was so close to the truth. His heart clenched tightly, his own eyes conspicuously twitching with anger. He took a deep breath and turned back to look at her. "I'll think about letting you go some other time." His fingers ran annoyingly through his silver hair. How he hated himself for being so jealous of Russia! It had never happened before. No one could be better than him at anything. And he knew that.

Caught up by his own emotions, Prussia cursed softly, and walked back to his desk to gather his papers. "I have a meeting with Hungary in two hours. If you don't mind, I hope you'd consider what has taken place a few minutes ago and—"

Her voice cracked. "Hungary?" she clarified, having this reflexive feeling of jealousy every time Prussia left to visit her. She remembered about yesterday when she saw her descend from HIS carriage. What have they been doing together? She pondered on it ever since but she had never raised it up until now. She couldn't be _jealous _of her, could she?

"You're going to…pick her up again, aren't you." she guessed, averting her eyes away down to her shoes as if to check her toes.

"What are you talking about? The wheel of her carriage broke down and I just happened to be there." he replied out of pure innocence. He didn't know why she looked so quiet about it. "So I offered her a ride back home till her carriage was fixed to bring her back."

Belarus' cheeks flushed hotly as she gazed sharply back at him. "I didn't ask what you and Hungary did!"

Prussia's eye twitched in confused anger. "You think so? I couldn't be any more surprised as to why you kept glaring at me ever since she entered this house!" he retorted back, realizing now about what she was trying to do. He couldn't be sure. Belarus liked to argue with him with a lot of useless things. Maybe this was just one of them.

She looked away, unsure if she could admit if it was the truth or not. Suddenly, she wondered why it made such a big deal out of it. As if…it mattered to her; every single thing Prussia did everyday...

She sighed softly. "Do you find her…attractive?" she wondered and immediately, she saw the instant silence in his eyes. She gasped loudly, realizing only now that she had said it aloud! She gasped and covered her mouth, her face growing beet red.

His gaze softened, as he moved his arm and wrapped it around her waist, bringing her close. "Now that's more like it…" he whispered huskily.

"W-what do you mean…?" she stammered, helplessly trying to remove herself from his touch.

"It pleases me that you're someone who gets jealous at some point…" he chuckled lightly; making her heart beat a bit faster.

"L-look, I don't want to argue anymore. Why can't you see that I love Russia?" she lied, remembering a few moments ago that it wasn't her intention to leave because of him.

His eyes turned back to its usual mocking gaze as he released her from his embrace. "…Because you don't love him, Belarus. You've proven it to me several times before."

"What are you talking about?" she replied angrily. "I have never said anything like th—"

"You have," he insisted. "…every time I get you in my arms, you've told me in your own way that he doesn't hold you heart. "

She blushed at those rare moments she had succumbed herself to his touch. It saddened her a bit that he does this to so many other women during his life. "For someone who seems to have charmed the female race, you put too much significance in a few kisses…"

"You've fooled yourself, Belarus. It's in those kisses you've responded truthfully to me and where you feared so much of its consequences. If Russia had done the same thing, you wouldn't have to be so scared of it in the first place." he sneered arrogantly, and added, "…and we both know that's never going to happen."

"He wouldn't dare to do it! Russia's a gentleman, and he'd never think of kissing me the way you do! Especially with other women and—!" she stopped, immediately embarrassed at how worked up she was about his kisses. Besides, she thought sadly, Russia never even dared to kiss her in the first place…Prussia didn't have to know that.

Along with Prussia's unreadable silence, she continued carefully, "…and I'd know that he'd let me go…even after all this…" she finished off as her tone decreased greatly. She looked down at her feet, trying to keep off all the heat creeping up her cheeks.

Prussia sighed discontentedly. She'll never stop at it. He couldn't change that.

"Alright. With the proper bargain, I may let you go." He rubbed his temples lightly preparing for the forthcoming headache.

Her head jerked back up to look at him suspiciously. It seemed too unnatural for him just to let her go, knowing his standards. What was he hiding? She didn't know. "What kind of bargain would that be…?" she whispered cautiously, eyeing him carefully.

"A kiss." he replied, shrugging a bit. "A goodbye kiss, that's all."

She couldn't believe it. "You mean…that's all you want and you'd let me go?" her tone had a bit of happiness in it. She was still disturbed at why he wasn't asking so much. "I couldn't say I believe you. Why is this all you're asking?"

He grinned. "Do you want more?"

She blushed instantly. "O-of course, not!"

He shook his head, a small smile emerging from his face. "You may not understand this at first, but my generosity doesn't come out without a price. And that's your kiss."

She grinned inwardly. She'd do anything to get him to leave her alone. A goodbye kiss to him? She could even kiss the yellow chicken on his head! "That's all you're going to ask? A kiss…is all I'm going to give and you would let me go…" she tried to clarify all the preferences first before doing anything foolish. "…okay?"

"Yes, and I won't even have to accompany you home. I'll even have my driver take you there. Is that alright?"

"Yes!" she immediately complied, her heart feeling instantly light. She felt so sure! Prussia would instantly take her back! She could finally go back to her country, happy and content.

Still…it saddened her a bit, too.

She had to tell herself honestly that she would deeply miss him. She loved it when he spoke to her ever so gently. She adored him when he looked at her with meaningful eyes. She blushed lightly. After all, she had to admit. He was all a man could ever be.

A man she could have loved…

She shook her head at that notion and waited for him to do something about this awkward bargain. She looked at him shyly, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Should she just kiss him now or…?

"W-what n-now…?" she stammered, trying her best to look at him bravely in the eye.

He shrugged, moving his eyes away as if he was bored stiff. "It's really your call now,"

Her eyes narrowed. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, steadying her voice.

"I just going to comply at what you have to offer." he raised his eyebrows as if that was the most obvious thing to do.

Belarus gasped softly. Why was he trying to make this so hard for her? She glared at him then she gave out a loud half-whine, half-growl and gave him a quick peck on the lips, pushing her toes up so that it gave her a bit more balance. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for him to respond.

As soon as it was over, fully knowing she received no response, she pushed herself away from him embarrassingly, trying to get a glimpse of his reaction.

He face looked still and a tad annoyed. "That's it?" he scoffed at her futile peck. "If you actually kissed Russia like this, I wouldn't be surprised why he wouldn't be so fond of you." he rolled his eyes, not caring about her reaction towards it. She acted like an innocent school girl when he knew she wasn't. Prussia knew she never was.

"It wouldn't have to be so hard if I could just…just get some participation out of you!" she cried out, her face blushed out a deeper shade of red. If she had a knife, she felt like she could stab him right then and there on his chest.

"Then _compel _me to participate." he stared back at her with his beautiful crimson eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as if he'd was about to call off the bargain. As he turned around,

"Wait!" Belarus called out desperately.

He turned back to look at her and saw her head hung low. If she planned on crying again, that was never going to work. He never asked much from her in the first place.

Belarus had to do it. She had to remove all her inhibitions in means to be released from his clutches. She knew she was nervous. She had never attempted to seduce a man in the way he wanted it. But she had to try for this was her last chance…

"_Kiss me as if you're leaving…"_

"_Kiss me as if you'll never see me again…"_

"_Kiss me as if...it would be your last," _

All those Belarus' eyes told him as she stared at him with them half-lidded. She gazed at him long and lingering, filled with so much wanting that Prussia almost ached to kiss her first. She gazed at his lips as she perked up hers which were painfully tempting and moved her hands sensually inside his jacket wrapping her arms around him. Her body pressed tightly to his. Her eyes never left his as she rubbed the sides of his stomach with her thumbs feeling his muscles move reflexively. She never felt it, but she swore she heard him catch his breath.

She pushed her toes up slowly, moving her lips up to his jaw line and kissed them softly. Her hand moved to touch the nape of his neck for support as her gaze moved down to his own lips. Looking at him, she pleaded so softly…

"_Kiss me…" _

Prussia restraint almost broke but without waiting for his response, she moved her lips across his and molded it seductively, trying to fit her lips to his ever so slowly. She knew she felt heat emitting from his body. She knew what she was doing was what he wanted…right?

Even after all that she had done, Prussia didn't even dare to remove his hands from his pockets! As her lips still touched his, it moved in a form of…of a grin! He was smiling! Belarus could never have felt any more embarrassed as she did now.

She shoved her mouth from his, averting his eyes away in desperate humiliation. "I know…it was disgusting. Get over it." she snarled, her cheeks reddening once more.

Prussia's boyish grin stayed in his handsome face. "Actually, it was far from that. I would like to commend you for doing a wonderful job,"

She looked up with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

He cornered her into a wall she was standing so close to. "Shall we continue from where we left off?" he remarked huskily, desperately controlling the urges she had unknowingly brought upon him a few seconds ago.

"No, wait. Prussia, I—!"

Her cries of panic were immediately cut off as he pressed his lips deeply into hers. Her helpless struggles as she squirmed under his body unconsciously started roaring his desires, forcing him to deepen the kiss even more. He licked her lips daringly and demanded a forceful entrance into her mouth. Belarus couldn't help but moan in the process, slowly bringing her arms around his neck. _"W-what…what am I doing…?" _

Prussia could have asked himself the same thing but he was too caught up with the unknowingly passionate sensations she had brought upon him. This shouldn't have turned up this way. He didn't know who to blame anymore. He tried to resist. He could admit that, but she did far too well this time.

He drove his tongue into her mouth, savoring her sweet taste. He cupped her flushed cheeks for a better angle. In those same moments, Prussia wanted her to feel the same way he did right now. He tried his best. And his bests are _always _overwhelmed with success. In a few seconds, he could have brought her down to her knees.

But she beat him to it. Belarus could easily excite him without even trying. That's what scared him the most. He tore his mouth from hers and cursed softly. "If I don't stop now…" he gasped between breaths as he nibbled on her ear. "...I never will," His hands moved slowly around her spine, caressing her body, trying to calm her down.

"_Not when this is happening…" _

"I can't seem to let you go, Belarus…" his hot breath warmed her whole body. "Not anymore, that is…" he gasped softly, as he felt her arms simply wrapped around his waist, her head lying on the crook of her neck. He felt her light gasps from his previous kisses as they moved toward his cheek. "I've tried…so hard, and you know it," he shuddered at her innocent caresses, trying his best once more to control his urges. "…I can't give you up."

"Not now, not ever."

He swore he heard her whisper helplessly, "I know, Prussia…"

"_I've always felt the same way…" _

_A/N: _Man, I love Belarus/Prussia. God, he's so sexy. I think I sorta rushed this one. This looked kinda weird since they both were undergoing a series of emotions... Darn it! I need to update my FMA fic! Stop goofing off, Rukama! Even if you love both Hetalia and FMA, you need to start working on the ones that need to be updated! –grr-


End file.
